finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah
"i love her" -kevin info Sarah is a 18 year old lizard who is the current known oldest daughter of mike, she is the older sister of ashley, david and mike jr, and she is kevin's girlfriend, she first appeared in kevins in love, Early life Sarah was born around 1997 being the current older daughter of mike and his wife, she later has siblings including ashley, david, and mike jr, she was also the niece of devon, in her preschool days, she met a girl named jenny, but one day they were seprated as one of them had to move somewhere, in her later days, she had unknown friends she rarely hangs out with, and she had no boyfriend at all, her favorite animal were kangaroos, she may have watched shala the cute girl, but its unknown if she was hypnotized at that point or not, her father had some anger issues often, but after shala was canceled mike was more angry, sarah was confused on why he was so angry at them for no reason. sarah may or may have not been told that mike was the creator of shala the cute girl and the owner of mr lizard's fuckin tv studio Meeting Kevin one day, she walked to a park seeing sally argueing with jerry after throwing a ball at him, she told her to leave them alone, while kevin started to have feelings for her, but george had the same feeling, and tried to confess her to love him, but she refuses as she doesn't like rats, until kevin came, angering george, the two introduces to eachother, and sarah liked kevin's name, and kevin called her pretty which she loves to be called and calls him handsome, kevin asked her if she liked kangaroos but before she can tell him her option, she gets called by her friends but she tells him they will both meet at the cafe, however george in disguise went there first making her like him a bit, while george acts weird a bit making her and kevin suspicious a bit, sarah thinks that "Fred the tomato" is a sweet guy, which makes kevin a bit sad and still asks if hes still sweeter, but "Fred' tells sarah a lie telling her that kevin has beaten up a skateboard kid with brown hair and a red shirt and blue jeans, sarah believed "Fred the tomato" at first and started to get angry at kevin, kevin tried to tell her the truth but she doesn't Believe him, and made him leave, which makes george happy that he finally got her, the two date for a while that day, however, kevin, david, finn, jerry and small rock came and confess her the truth, sarah wonders why fred said to her that kevin has beaten up david, "Fred" decides to confess his own truth to them, and still didn't trust kevin, he also angerly insults kevin over his skits and wanted to have her instead of kevin, kevin sadly gives up and starts to walk away, while "Fred" goes back to asking sarah if he loves him, after hearing all of freds words, she suddenly realizes that kevin was right all along and "Fred" was lying to her the whole time, "Fred" was angry at her for liking kevin, while kevin sees something odd about "Fred" and kicks his costume off revealing to be george, which shocks sarah, she watches as the two fight, but george was able to beat kevin, but sarah flings george away to dawn city, sarah apologizes to kevin for not believeing him, she tells him that he likes kangaroos, and that she has been lonely for years, kevin tells her that he had a crush on her, and she is okay with that, and she actually loves kevin, the two becomes couples, and finally has a kiss moment until it was ruined by the cute sun, Becoming friends with finn after the moment, she meets finn and jerry and became best friends with them, they got along pretty good, and started to hang out anyday they want, Mr carrot's annoying facts When mr pepper was trying to annoy people and prevent mr carrot from getting there first, she was texting kevin, but mr pepper tried to annoy her, only for mr carrot to give her a "True fact" which angers mr pepper, she tells them both to leave, later she was with the crowd of who mr pepper was trying to annoy only to get yelled at by mr pepper for dating kevin, before he walks back to his house and slams the door Reuniteing with jenny and dealing with daran Some day later she along with kevin and luke met up with finn, after he was woken up by the dog from across the street, they ask where finn and them can go, and they decide to go to the cafe and chat, when they get there, finn is glad that he doesn't have to hear the dog bark again, suddenly two people showed up and asked if they can sit with them due to the seats being full luke allows them to sit with them, they introduce eachother while sarah stares at jenny due to her looking familiar, jenny had the same thought, they ask when they moved to the city, they moved a month ago, jason asked if they can hang out with them, sarah accepts them, and asked if they wanted to go anywhere, jason wants to go to a arcade, and luke is a little confused until they arrived only for luke to scream cause he has been there as a chlid, and hes only scared of the place only cause of gary the clown, they all go inside and started playing games, while they played games she helped a little girl get a toy she wanted, after playing, they take a break from playing games and ate lunch, while kevin talks to jenny, sarah looks at a old picture she had, and looks at the dog next to her, she replies to jenny (While shy) and asked what they can play after eating, jenny is confused on why shes acting weird she tells her its nothing, while jason lovely tells jenny that they could be together forever, daran, comes in and started to make fun of jason and jenny for dating eachother, daran tells them all that they are all the stupidest people on earth and demands them to get up, kevin refuses but daran forces them to get up anyway, they do what the rhino says, daran tells jenny what he thinks of dogs, and tells her he hates dogs such as her, and punches her to the ground making her cry, only for him to yell at him loudly while everyone in the arcade stares at her, sarah and the others watched as jason argues with daran for punching jenny, daran tells him that he shouldn't date a dog and then started to insult sarah and kevin for dating and telling finn to go f*** himself, and even tells luke to suck gary the clown's D*** even though gary scared daran as well, luke angerly gets mad at daran for insulting him like that and begins to fight him, sarah and the others joined the fight, but luke was flinged to gary the clown's room, kevin at one point tried to kick daran's butt but he was beaten up hardly, later luke comes back and throws daran into gary the clown's room, after the fight, they go back to playing games, at the evening jason and jenny starts to go home but sarah shows jenny a picture of their childhood, they both realized they both just reunited, and known eachother since they were kids, jenny and jason leaves and sarah goes back to her friends, only for them to hear the dog bark again, Shala's return a few days later, sarah along with all of finn's friends were invited to meet him at a park, ashley tells them that david was yelled at by his father, sarah sadly wonders why her dad never wants to change, she wished she can confront him, kevin tells her that david tried to once, before sally comes back still angry over george being flinged, by her, kevin tells him that he might not even come back (but he did while they didn't know it), they asked her what her name is, and she tells them that her name is sally, they tell her to leave and she walks off from them, sarah and the rest continues to go to the park, later when they arrive finn tells them about the dream he had and it was all about shala again, soon they saw mr pepper running to them trying to warn them about shala, but he was muted, they all think he was messing with them, later derek lost his ball and had to get it, only to find out its alive and runs back to the others telling them about it, they turn and see the ball alive, including mariana's phone and everything in the park, sarah asked finn whats even going on, finn started to guess until shala arrived with mike and george, shala explains her revenge on all of them, she was shocked to see george with shala, and her dad helping shala, shala shows them what she has done to everyone else, and no one will ever stop her, mike tells them that no ones ever gonna ruin his dreams or replace his show, while he tries to demand sarah to break up with kevin, sarah tries to tell the two to stop helping shala, but mike refuses to listen to her, finn tells them that he doesn't want to have to fight them, but shala gets down there and insults finn and tries to force them to obey to her or else she will destroy them, finn refuses and they have a battle, sarah and her siblings along with mariana confronted Mike, later during the fight, sarah ran to mike and asks why hes so angry all the time, and he tells her that maybe because her and everyone hates his show and ideas and her and her siblings dating, sarah gets angry and kicked and punched him at the same time, mike was knocked out by mike jr, while george was knocked out by derek, shala loses it all and flips out at everyone including sarah, and attacked some of them before "escaping" finn and jerry went onto a rocket and chased shala trying to get the super secret wand, sarah and the rest fought the alive objects and destroyed most of them infront of mike, later finn and jerry finds out they cannot destroy the super secret wand and almost crashed to their deaths, but they managed to escape the rocket, only for shala to grab them back to the ground onto the boys, sarah along with the other girls confronted shala, for the first time only for themselves, sarah came to shala punching her for hitting carloline, and shala insults her for having blue hair, calls it ugly, sarah angerly tells her its beautiful and she was born with it, shala tells her that she hated girls such as her, which pisses off sarah, causing her to punch shala again, shala flipped off sarah and called her a "blue hair whore" before getting into a duel with mariana, the girls defeated shala and them along with the others tries to force shala to undo everything but she refuses and rockets above them threats to attack them, causing them to retreat to finn's house, they arrive there wondering how they can destroy the super secret wand some other way, mariana has a theory that is kind of like harry potter, she wonders if theres a sword that can destroy the secret wands, sarah tells her that she thinks the theory might not be true finn even wondered why she didn't bother to hypnotize them, untli shala in the tv, reminds them that shes gonna turn them into stone, sarah along with her boyfriend, siblings and friends, were turned into stone, finn was somehow immune to it, and escaped the place, only to get himself captured by mike, they were freed by shala only for them to get hypnotized by shala, while finn watches in shock, however finn didn't give up, later finn used the sword of destroying super secret wands to destroy shala's power and the super secret wand, everyone was free including sarah, and everything was normal, after shala's "death" finn and george came back and george also apologized to them both, sarah tells him that even though she still doesn't like rats shes likes to have a rat friend like george on their side, finn tells them that shala is dead, later while the rest plays around, carlos tells them that they will still encounter random enemies, and getting into crazy adventures, finn reminds them that everytime that would happen, they will always stop it, and they will always stick together no matter what happens, which is why sarah loves to hang out with them alot since the day they first met, finn is glad to have them all behind his back, and they continue enjoying their day, unknown to them, shala was mysteriously Revived by a figure. Gallery Relationships For the relationships of sarah click here Trivia * she is the first female animal to appear in the series. * she is the only animal to have color eyes and pupils at rare times, she is most of time time seen with normal eyes * she is the second female to be one of the main characters, the first being ashley, * she is the first animal seen wearing pants although most female animals are seen wearing pants * its revealed she has been friends with jenny the dog since they were young children * as she fights shala she says she was "born" with blue hair, but shala says its rare and impossible, sarah was possibly not born with blue hair, but when she was a kid she seemed to have blue hair, its unknown what her real hair color is * she was originally going to be a gecko, * in episode 7 daran mistakes her as a gecko * she claims to shala that she was born with blue hair, it is unknown if this is true or not. * in her first appearance she appears to have some other friends who were not seen on screen yet, its unknown when they will appear in the series Category:Kevin's love interrests Category:Girls Category:Main characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Davids family Category:Lizards Category:Heroes Category:People Category:Girlfriends Category:The main gang